


Spice

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Heavy Petting, Imagine your OTP, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Rey Solo, Rey and Finn are OOC, Romance, Sensuality, Sparring, Teasing, but for a good reason, make out, she's Ben's sister in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Rey and Finn spar and things end up getting a little steamy.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Spice

  
"Um...Finn?"

The young man opened his eyes to see Rey standing in front of his bed. _Strange_ , he thought. Usually, he was able to sense whenever someone was nearby, but he hadn’t been able to detect her presence until she spoke. Master Luke would say that he needed to take better care of his defenses and not allow himself to slack, but Finn didn’t mind being surprised by such an attractive woman. 

Rey had the same fiery spirit as Han and Leia and her uncle. She approached every moment in her life with a tenacity that he found admirable. He wondered if she’d choose to train under Master Luke. The man had told her that she was strong in the force if she decided to walk the path of a Jedi. For the moment, she was unsure.

Finn hadn’t voiced his opinion about it since it wasn’t his place, but he hoped that she would say yes. That would mean he’d see more of her as they’d both train together with Master Luke. Poe teased Finn that he was sweet on Rey and he was right. He'd enjoyed getting to know her the last few days. He sat up and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Yeah?"

She blushed lightly and looked down at her feet before continuing. "I...wanted to apologize for how I acted when I first saw you. I shouldn’t have just attacked you like that. Living on Jakku for so many years has made me think the worst of people and when BB8 said he saw his master's jacket on you, I just reacted out of instinct."

Rey looked contrite and Finn chuckled. It was clear that she was sorry and he appreciated her honesty. He didn’t hold it against her, though. “It’s alright. I was upset at first, but I can understand why you acted that way. When you’ve only been treated with unkindness and aggressive behavior, you'd naturally mimic it in your interactions with others. I can’t imagine how difficult living on Jakku was for you."

The girl gazed at him for a moment before sitting down next to him on his bed. "That's still no excuse for how I treated you." Her face was set in a frown.

"Well, if it bothers you that much, I suppose you could make it up to me."

"How?"

Finn hummed and the idea hit him. "We could spar with each other, you know, until I beat you."

One of Rey's eyebrows rose and she scoffed, shaking her head. She tried to play off his cocky statement, but she still had been intrigued by it.

"Oh, you think I'm an easy win? You may be a former stormtrooper, but I've been taking care of myself for years. I know how to fight and I might even surprise you."

The scowl on her face was adorable. "Prove it, Skywalker," he said pointedly, giving her a long look as he stood and held his hand out to her. "There’s a nice patch of grass right outside, so when I knock you on your ass, it’ll be a soft fall."

"You've got a deal, buster." Rey's nostrils flared as she accepted his hand, got off the bed and strode past him with a little stomp in her walk.

His grin spread as he followed closely behind.  This ought to be good.

Minutes later, Finn had found his own quarter staff and once they went outside, they started in on each other. As he expected, Rey was a skilled fighter. She was light on her feet and could definitely hold her own in combat. She wasn’t as good as he was, but he didn’t put his all into their sparring and neither did she. This was just a friendly bout.

Finn enjoyed watching the expressions that flitted across Rey's face as she came up with new plans of attack. Her legs were quite muscled - nicely toned, too - and she used them as often as she could. He was grateful that no one was around to see them spar because they’d been sending each other appreciative glances that could’ve been easily recognized as shameless flirting.

Rey struck at him with her quarter staff and he dodged the blow, twisting out of her reach. He was bigger than her, but he knew how to move quickly when he needed to. In retaliation, she crouched, swiping at his legs with her weapon. He simply jumped over it and used her back as a launching pad to flip himself over her.

A curse came from her lips and she turned around to thrust her staff in his direction once more. He parried and their staffs met over and over. Neither one of them was able to actually hit the other and the fight went on for several minutes with them both working up a sweat.

"You ready to give up yet?" He asked her.

"Not until you eat your words!" Came her annoyed reply, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice that Finn didn’t miss. She enjoyed sparring him. That knowledge made his chest tighten a bit.

They took a breather for a moment and began to fight again. Rey chose to kick at Finn. Before she could get him, he ducked and used his staff to knock her other leg out from under her. She fell to the ground and let out a yelp on impact.

Seconds went by and she just lie there. All she could think about was how grateful she was that she’d fallen on soft grass because sand or granite would’ve hurt her backside a lot. She let go of her weapon and rubbed her forehead. A sigh escaped her lips and she muttered, "Kriff, you win."

Finn smirked and came to her, holding out his hand. "To be fair, you kept me on my toes."

"I did, didn’t I?" She returned his grin and grabbed into his hand, but pulled him down to her. Finn was taken off guard by this action and found himself lying on his back in the grass, straddled by Rey. He wasn’t going to complain about this position though.

"I thought you were supposed to be a _Jedi_ , Finn. How could little, inexperienced me beat you?" Her tone was full of playful teasing and she crossed her arms on his chest, looking at him in triumph.

"Because I let you, of course," came his equally playful reply. His skin warmed from the places Rey touched him and he bit back a moan when she smoothed her thumb over his neck.

He continued. "I think you goaded me into sparring with you so you'd have some quality alone time with me."

She let out a laugh and Finn felt the reverberations on his chest.

"And what makes you say that?" Her voice was light.

"You haven’t been able to take your eyes off me since the day we met." He rested his hands on her waist to keep her firmly situated on top of him.

One of her eyebrows raised, but she didn’t protest. "As I recall,  _you_ haven’t been able to keep your eyes off  _me_."

"So it was mutual ogling. That’s fine with me. If it’s, uh, fine with you?" Finn slid his hand up to Rey's rib cage and stroked the skin that peeked from under her top. This was very bold of him, up but he didn’t much care. 

The past few days, he hadn’t been able to get the image of this tantalizing young woman out of his mind and from her reaction to his ministrations, she had no issue with him taking liberties. So why tiptoe around his attraction?

Rey's pupils widened and the corner of her lips raised.

"Oh, it’s _absolutely_ fine with me," she purred. Her hands dug into his hair and she covered his lips with hers.

The kiss was full of heat and Finn gave back as good as he got. He wasn’t experienced in the ways of physical intimacy with a woman, but his body took charge and he realized that he could learn through practical application.

He ran his fingers down to Rey's backside and groped her there, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. In response to his grip on her rump, she wiggled against his hand. At the same time, her teeth nibbled at his bottom lip, but gently so it wasn’t painful.

Finn and Rey laid there in the grass, fondling each other and exchanging passionate kisses in-between touches. Rey rubbed herself against him like she couldn’t get close enough and after a while, she reached out to take his hand and placed it directly on her lower stomach.

His eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t dare move his hand away. The warmth generating from her body was tantalizing and he felt the pound of her heart as their bodies were pressed close together. He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her pants and made circles on the flesh right below her belly button. In instinct, she sucked her stomach in and clutched his shoulders.

Rey's hands were calloused from the many years she spent scavenging, but they were so tender against his body. She roamed his arms and left butterfly kisses all over his dark skin. Never in Finn's life had he been treated with such affection. It nearly took his breath away.

Noticing how he shivered from her caresses, Rey pulled back and looked down at him concern. She could tell from the reddish tint on his cheeks and the way he breathed that he was aroused, but she had to be sure he was alright.

"You don’t mind this, do you? I can stop if you’re uncomfortable."

Finn shook his head. "No, I’m comfortable, really. It’s just...I've never been touched like this before and my senses are a little overwhelmed here."

She didn’t miss the catch in Finn's voice and she bent down to nuzzle his neck. Her lips brushed his collarbone as she replied. "This is new to me, too, but it feels right when I'm with you."

Those words had a powerful affect on Finn and he buried his head into Rey's chest, holding her tightly. She embraced him and they stayed in that position for some time. They didn’t know how long they were in the grass together and it really didn’t matter. They had started something tonight that they couldn’t take back, nor did they want to.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I stopped this fic at an odd place, but my brain ran out of juice, so this can be classified as a wip. When I get inspiration, I will write a follow-up.
> 
> Keep writing stories and making fanart for our peanuts, guys!💞


End file.
